disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Złomek
Złomek '(org. ''Mater) – jedna z głównych postaci w serii Auta. Opis Oficjalna biografia ,,Złomek to poczciwy gość o wielkim sercu i zarazem jedyny holownik w Chłodnicy. Prowadzi miejski parking i szrot. Mimo iż nadgryziony przez rdzę, jest najlepszym fachowcem od holowania w całym hrabstwie. Zawsze pierwszy zjawia się na miejscu wypadku z pomocnym hakiem. Złomek, wieczny optymista, dostrzega zazwyczaj jasne strony sytuacji. To auto sercem i duszą należy do Chłodnicy Górskiej. Złomek jest dobry i uczciwy do ostatniej śrubki." Osobowość * Miły, * Pomocny, * Sympatyczny, * Lojalny, * Energiczny, * Zabawny, * Dziecięcy, * Odważny, * Kulturalny, * Szczęśliwy, * Opiekuńczy, * Uczciwy, * Szlachetny, * Pomysłowy, * Romantyczny. Wygląd Złomek jest zardzewiałą lawetą bez maski. Widać resztki lakieru. Dawniej jednak miał maskę i był turkusowy. Relacje Złomek dzięki temu że ma miły charakter, z większością bohaterów ma dobre relacje. '''Zygzak McQueen Zygzak jest najlepszym przyjacielem Złomka. Złomek od zawsze był dla niego miły, McQueen początkowo niezbyt lubił holownika, co się jednak bardzo szybko zmieniło. Kumple lubią ze sobą spędzać czas. Liliana Lifting Narzeczoną Złomka jest Lila Lifting. Od zawsze szanowała Złomka, jednak początkowo myślała że ten bardziej przyjaźni się z nią niż ją kocha, bądź jako tajny agent, tylko udaje. Warto zauważyć że Lila zakochała się we Złomku od pierwszego wejrzenia, jednak swoje uczucia wyjawniła pod koniec filmu. Lila ze Złomkiem lubią ze sobą spędzać czas. Sally Carrera Złomek bardzo lubi Sally. W pewnym momencie filmu Auta ''z radością powiedział że ją kiedyś holował. Powiedział to tak, że można się domyślić że chwilowo lekko się w niej podkochiwał (dyskusyjne). Sally lubi bardzo Złomka. Czasami jest zbyt zmęczona na jego dowcipy, zawsze stara się jednak być dla niego miła. 'profesor Zundapp' Zundapp straszne nienawidził Złomka. Od kiedy Rod ,,Rumak" Spoiler dał holownikowi pewne tajne informacje, Zundapp kazał go zniszczyć. Warto zauważyć że tak jak Sean McMission był arcywrogiem profesora, tak teraz stał się nim Złomek. Złomek próbował być miły dla Zundappa, co oczywiście nie przyniosło żadnego skutku. 'Al Scarpetta i Fred Carton' Złomek nienawidził dwójki tych zbirów. Mimo to chwilami próbował być dla nich miły. Kiedy ci jednak próbowali zabić McQueen, ten uświadomił sobie, że są na 100% źli. 'Bubba' Bubba jest podobne jak Złomek holownikiem. Pełni on funkcję arcywroga Złomka. Zawsze próbuje z nim rywalizować, co oczywiście kończy się wygraną Złomka i przegraną Bubby. 'Ogórek' Złomek lubi Ogórka.Z jednego z komiksów można dostrzec że organizują razem wyścig dla zwykłych aut i broją za to odpowiedzialność, co może świadczyć że są dobrymi kumplami. 'Kamasz' Kamasz, podobne jak wszyscy mieszkańcy Chłodnicy Górskiej, lubi bardzo Złomka. Kamasz zawsze pomoże Złomkowi w potrzebie. Warto zauważyć że mimo iż jest surowy, nigdy nie uraził Złomka, ani nie zasmucił Złomka, co może świadczyć że go bardzo lubi. 'Gienia' Gienia ze Złomkiem szanują się. Nie raz ze sobą współpracują. Współpraca ta zawsze przynosi jakieś dobre efekty. Gienia dla Złomka jest trochę powolna, dlatego często nie rozmawiają ze sobą. Jednak czujny widz/czytelnik dostrzeże dużą przyjaźń pomiędzy autami. 'Edek' Złomek bardzo lubi Edka. Strażak jest raczej spokojny, mimo to nie gardzi sobie towarzystwem Złomka, co można nie raz dostrzec. Auta również nie raz ze sobą współpracują. 'Sean McMission' Sean jest tajnym agentem Jej Królewskiej Mości. Pomylił on Złomka z Rodem Spoilerem. Myślał że Złomek tylko udaje ,,głupka". Gdy się dowiedział że ten nie jest agentem, ale zwykłym holownikiem, McMission zawstydził się i próbował wytłumaczyć Złomkowi że nic złego nie miał na myśli. Sean bardzo często spotyka się ze Złomkiem. 'królowa Elżbieta II' Królowa bardzo lubi Złomka. Za to że rozgryzł podły plan cytryn, dostał od niej tytuł szlachecki. Warto zauważyć że królowa ceni bardzo charakter Złomka. 'książę Wheeliam' Warto zauważyć że Złomek nigdy nie wchodził z księciem w żadną większą relację. Jednak z niektórych faktów można wywnioskować że auta się lubią. 'Luigi' Złomek lubi Luigiego. Nie raz go jednak nieźle potrafi nastraszyć. 'Guido' Złomek lubi Guida. Czasami go co prawda wystraszy, jednak to nie przeszkadza w ich przyjaźni. 'Lola' Z komiksów można wywnioskować że Lola jest bardzo miła dla Złomka. 'Roman' Roman traktuje Złomka jako dobrego kumpla. 'Heniek' Heniek nie lubi Złomka. Ma jednak do tego powód: ten straszy Traktory. Heniek zawsze jest do Złomka agresywne nastawiony. Ze względu na fakt że prawdę mówiąc Heniek ma rację, nie jest zaliczany do antagonistów. 'Traktory' Złomek nie raz straszy Traktory. W jednej ze scen nazwał je ,,głupimi", jednak patrząc na inne sceny, odcinki i komiksy, Złomek wcale tak nie twierdzi. Traktory nie widzą nic tak do końca złego w zabawie straszenia ich: cieszą się że mogą spać do góry kołami. Co więcej w serii Auta Star Wars są przebrane za gwardian i ze szturmowców, czyli współpracują ze Złomkiem (który jest przebrany za Darth Vadera). 'Marek Marucha' Złomek nigdy nie wchodził z nim w jakąś większą relację, jednak wiadomo że auta się nie lubią i czasami ze sobą rywalizują. 'Stasieniek' Najprawdopodobniej gdy Złomek przybył do Chłodnicy Górskiej Stasieniek już niestety nie żył. Jednak auta poznały się w odcinku ''Złomek i Wehikuł Czasu, był dla siebie przyjazne. Buldożery Złomek walczył z Buldożerami jako matador. Nie zabijał ich, co może świadczyć o tym że wykonuje tylko swój zawód i nie ma zamiaru się posuwać za daleko. Gruby Rura Gruby Rura jest starym gangsterem, podrabiaczem opon z którym Złomek jako detektyw miał do czynienia. Holownik złapał Rurę i uratował z jego kół Niunię i Dziunię. baron Smardz-Rychły Złomek od zawsze widział w Smardz-Rychłym coś podejrzanego. Mimo to starał się być dla niego miły. To Złomek odkrył że baron pracuje dla Zundappa. Smardz-Rychły od tego czasu stał się straszne wredny dla Złomka. Iwan Iwan jest holownikiem lekko podobnym do Złomka. Złomek przebrał się za niego by wejść na spotkanie cytryn. Auta się nie lubią. Złe Cytryny Ogólne Złomek starał się zrozumieć gang profesora Z. Jednak ci nie chcieli słuchać Złomka, sprawiło to że zostali pokonani. kapitan Wolant Złomek uczył się od kapitan Wolanta latać. Polubił bardzo kapitana. Pojazdy mają ze sobą dobre relacje. Dzióbecki Dzióbek pomagał kapitanowi Wolantowi w nauce latania Złomka. Złomek z Dzióbkiem są lekko z charakteru do siebie podobni: są mili, zabawni i pomocni, dzięki czemu ich relacje są bardzo dobre. Niunia i Dziunia Niunia z Dziunią bardzo lubią Złomka, co dostrzec można w Bujdach na resorach. Są jego fankami. Bessie Warto zauważyć że Bessie mimo iż mieszka w Chłodnicy Górskiej, nigdy nie wchodziła ze Złomkiem w żadną relację widoczną na ekranie. W jednej z gier komputerowych dostrzec można że Złomek ma zdjęcie Bessie. Co więcej Bessie nigdy nie ochlapała Złomka, mimo iż ten cały dzień stał koło niej. Można więc się domyślić że pojazdy się lubią. Otis Otis jest lekko popsutym autem oraz ma przyjazny charakter. To sprawia że auta mają ze sobą bardzo dobre relacje. Szeryf Szeryf bardzo lubi, co dostrzec można w komiksach. Czasami nakrzyczy na niego, mimo to pojazdy się lubią. Carla Turbinha Z gry komputerowej stworzonej na podstawie filmu Auta 2 ''dostrzec można że Carla ze Złomkiem bardzo się przyjaźnią i że Carla mimo iż jest na co dzień spokojna, lubi ze Złomkiem sobie poszaleć. 'Lewis Hamilton' Lewis początkowo myślał że Złomek jest coś w stylu ,,wieśniak", najprawdopodobniej dlatego że go po prostu nie znał. Zmienił jednak zdanie i najprawdopodobniej relacje pomiędzy autami są dobre. 'Jeff Gorvette' Jeff na początku myślał o Złomku podobne jak Lewis. Podobne jak on zresztą zmienił zdanie. 'Boost, Dj, Wingo i Olo Polip''' Relacje z gangiem drogowym są różne. Początkowo auta się nie lubiły. Później gang drogowy polubił trochę Złomka. Później zaś piraci zaprzyjaźnili się z holownikiem. Nie raz się co prawda z nim kłócą, jednak obecne są dla niego mili i chętne spędzają z nim czas. Ciekawostki * Kiedyś Złomek był niebieski i nie był złomem ale kiedy był niebieski czemu nazywał się złomek? * Ma na swojej tablicy rejestracyjnej napis ,,A113". * Złomek tak też ma na imię w polskiej wersji ''Lilo i Stich ''jeden z eksperymentów Jumby. * W serii ,,Auta Star Wars" jest przebrany za Darth Vadera. * Warto zauważyć że wraz z Zygzakiem, Niunią, Dziunią i Seanem McMissionem ma wiele styli. * Warto zauważyć że Złomek jest dziecięcy, ale nigdy nie dziecinny. * W usuniętej scenie filmu Auta , silnik (dusza, gdyby auta były ludźmi) McQueen'a została przeniesiona przez Szeryfa, do walca, a silnik Złomka do Zygzaka. Gdy Maniek znalazł McQueen'a w Chłodnicy Górskiej , zabrał Złomka (w ciele McQueen'a ) na wyścig z Maruchą i Panem Królem. Zygzak zaczął płakać, gdy Złomek wszedł do przyczepy Mańka. Później okazało się, że to tylko był sen wyścigowca. Galeria Złomek72.jpg| Młody Złomek. Złomek60.jpg Złomek, Zygzak i Betty.png| Złomek w usuniętej scenie. Heniek, Złomek i Zygzak.png Sally, Złomek i Traktor.png Złomek i Hudson.png Lola Lorry, Zygzak i Złomek.png Złomek, Niunia i Dziunia2.png Imprezka.png Złomek i McGoe.png Potwór, Frankeszrot, Zygzak i Złomek.png Złomkula.png| Złomek w stroju wampira. Złomek i Wiktor Hugo.png Złomek i Królowa.png| Złomek i królowa Elżbieta II. Złómek i Zajączek Wielkanocnt.jpg Złomek vader.jpg| Złomek w stroju Dartha Vadera. Linki zewnętrzne * Złomek w Pixar Wiki * Złomek w Auta Wiki Zobacz też en:Mater es:Mate fr:Martin (Cars) nl:Takel pt:Mate pt-br:Mate ru:Мэтр uk:Сирник Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z seriali animowanych Kategoria:Postacie z serii Auta Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Auta Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Auta 2 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Auta 3 Kategoria:Samochody Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Bujdy na resorach